Mewtwo
Mewtwo, an immensely powerful Psychic type Pokémon, debuted in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. He was created by scientists at a laboratory on New Island. Mewtwo destroyed the lab because he thought the scientists were using him as a mere experiment. Later, Giovanni trained Mewtwo to control his psychic powers, but after he learned why Giovanni was training him to serve him, Mewtwo destroyed his lab. Mewtwo vowed to destroy Earth for betraying him,and rebuilt New Island. Later, Pooh and the others traveled to New Island for a big Pokémon showdown created by Mewtwo. After making Pokémon clones, there was a big showdown between clones and originals. Ash Ketchum stopped the showdown by standing in the middle of the stadium between Mew and Mewtwo's beams of psychic energy. Then, Mewtwo learned that Ash was a person who valued all Pokémon born or created. Mewtwo and the Clones left to find a place where they could live in harmony and peace and used his psychic power to return Pooh and friends home and wipe out the memory of the fight on the trainers. Later, in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, Mewtwo took Christopher Robin, to be safe from Giovanni. Then, Pooh and his friends reunited w/ Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to find him at Purity Canyon. Team Rocket's combat unit arrived to take Mewtwo and his clones, and claim Mt. Quena as a new laboratory. Pooh and his pals freed Mewtwo from Giovanni's machines and revived him in the spring water. After that Mewtwo erased Giovanni's memory, spared the memories of Pooh and his friends, returned Christopher Robin to them, and decided to live with them but at Skull. Thus, Mewtwo became the father figure to Pooh and his pals, protective, but calm and level-headed. By the end of Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells he became Aisling's adopted father. By the end of Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack she became Ashi's new father. Trivia *Mewtwo will encounter Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. *Mewtwo made his first guest appearence in a non-BowserMovies1989 project in Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Pooh's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails. *Mewtwo is also good friends with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Shifu. *Just like Charizard, Mewtwo can mega evolve into two different forms. When it mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo X, its type changes into a Psychic/Fighting-type. However, it keeps its original type when it is a Mega Mewtwo Y. *In Genesect: The Legend Awakened. Mewtwo is a female. *Mewtwo will meet Hubie, Marina and their friends in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie and again in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. Gallery 150Mewtwo Forme BW anime.png|Mega Mewtwo Y 600px-150Mewtwo-Mega X-1-.png|Mega Mewtwo X Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Anti Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:Mystical family Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychic-type Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Psychics Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Tragic Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Pokemon Category:Protective Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Bond Saver Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Brothers Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Nihilists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Global Threats Category:Evil Creations Category:Fighting-type Pokemon Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Genderless Pokemon Category:Artificial Pokemon Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Kyle's Family Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains